wedding crasher
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: "


**Full summary:** **"I** **don't like to be** **a** **wedding crasher, but you should know, that..." Yellow had** **a crush on Red since eternity started. They** **go way back, even before Misty. Why, why does red choose Misty over herself? "...and those are just the beginning of the things Misty is doing behind your back.** **I**** rest my case."**

**Characters: Red, Yellow, Misty, Green (boy), blue (girl), gold, silver, Crystal, Lyra, platinum, diamond, pearl, sapphire, ruby, emerald, and lance.**

**Hey, guys!** **I like this idea.** **^.^ It's** **a very sexy idea, yes? Anyway,** **I'm so sorry Misty lovers, but for this,** **I needed someone to lash and it just happened to be misty. So sorry. Now,** **I** **kinda did this storylike** **a movie, so** **I will have behind the scenes and stuff. Bai bai, see you later!**

* * *

"Today was the 'big news', Red got Misty Pregnet. Whoo, whoo! It wasn't a big deal, was it?" The petite blonde asked herself.

She couldn't deny it, it was truly _heartbreaking_ to hear. As she clutched her heart, she walked up to the mirror in her bathroom, carefully not stepping on broken glass. Her whole house was covered in broken beer bottles and empty medicine cases.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Once, she was a sight for sore eyes, but now, well, you can't even explain it. Her eyes were stained red from all her crying, she hadn't taken a shower in ages, and didn't change her clothes either. She was in a plain white shirt, stained with whatever she did to numb the pain, and her jeans just weren't jeans anymore. Her beautiful blonde hair had been tangled for weeks, never once caring to comb it.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't focus on anything, not even red's face. She couldn't even remember it anymore.

"Damn Misty didn't want me to be around them because of my 'bad juju.' What does bad juju even mean?" She thought to herself.

She wanted to go to the store, but this time being more presentable. She wore the outfit that she wore on their adventures-not to tight, but just right- and went to the store. Her new "presentable look" caught her some eyes. She actually managed to grow some breasts, she was a size d now.

"Amazing how people grow, huh Red?" She thought to herself.

"Huh? Yellow?" Yellow turned to the direction on the voice.

"Red!" She yelled as a smile ran to the edge of her face, jumping onto Red.

"Oh my gosh, Red! I missed you so much!" She said as fresh tears of joy started at the edge of her eyes.

"Hey, Red, did you get the- HEY! THAT'S YELLOW, ISNT IT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, GET AWAY, PLEASE!" Misty said as fresh tears of sorrow came up.

"Um, uh, Yellow? Can you get off me?" Red asked, in a sort of snappy way. So he had developed and attitude while she was away, Yellow was always the one to keep his attitude in place.

"You know what, mister? You aren't even Red anymore, I can just feel you neglect your pokemon, i can feel their sorrow. You have developed an attitude while I was gone, and guess what? Your going to have to learn the hard way!" Yellow said as she slapped him and took his pokemon from off his belt.

"Hey, guys!" Red yelled torwards the stomping blonde. "Stop her! I don't neglect you, do I?" He watched his pokemon nod a sad yes, and kept inside their pokeballs.

"Well red, it's ok. You have me and Red jr, right? Please don't lash out." Misty said, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Ok. It's alright, if I have you two." He said, kissing Mistys head and glaring at the direction Yellow went.

* * *

Hey guys! I want this chapter to be longer, so here is free background stuffs!

* * *

Yellow

Classification: Trainer, Healer

Pokemon (on hand): Chuchu (pikachu), Ratty (Raticate), Omny (Omastar), Rocky? (Golem), Dodo (Dodrio), Kitty (Butterfree) | Saur (Venusaur-Reds), Poli (Poliwrath-Reds), Pika (Pikachu-Reds) Gyara (Gyrados-Reds), Snor (Snorlax-Reds), Aero (Aerdactyle-Reds)

Main items

Rainbow wing (lost)

Silver wing (lost)

Pokedex (oldest version)

Hat (lost to the fire of my heart, tearing it off and throwing it in (snickers))

Heart...(broken)

* * *

Red

Classification: Champion, Trainer, Battler

Pokemon (on hand): (none)

Main items

Misty (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Red jr (awww but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Pokedex

Heart... (feeling sorrow?)

* * *

Misty

Classification: Trainer, Gym leader, Jerk (to yellow)

Pokemon (on hand): (Unknown)

Main items

Red (ok...)

Red jr (awww but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Engagement ring (sob sob sob...)

Heart...(feeling great, but a few cuts)

* * *

Behind the scenes!

"Ok... Yellow, you ready? Are you in your rags?" Serena asked.

"Yes... do I look good?" Yellow asks.

"No. You look hideous. Let's start! Yellow, take your place." Serena says, gesturing torwards her starting point.

Yellow starts acting. Serena watches her every movement.

"Nope. Not good. Do it again." Serena says.

"Take 623. First scene. Go!" Random guy says.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, how many more times do I have to do this?! I keep stepping on broken glass..." Yellow whines.

"Until it's perfect, so stop your whining." Serena says, bluntly.

"When is thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Yellow sighed.

"When it is. Back to work!" Serena yells to the camera man.

"Take 6392748. Scene 1." Random guy says.

10 minutes later...

"You've finally mastered it! Now, get ready for scene 2. Make your self presentable." Serena cheers.

"...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Yellow whines.

"Now, what did I say? Go or this will be a misty x red story!" Serena says as a ticked mark appeared on her forehead.

* * *

**Hehe I hoped you liked my story and extras. 3 I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I had fun writing it! Follow, favorite, and review!**

**Serena-chan loves Ash-kun, signing off!**


End file.
